


Homecoming

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: set January 2, 2013; It was good to have her home again.





	

The moment their daughter and her family had left and they were alone in their house, he couldn’t stop himself any longer, started to trace the lines of her face with his fingertips.

Her eyes sought out his, curiously.

He smiled at her with love, but a shimmer of sadness shone through.

She understood. She had been in his shoes before, could have lost him like he had been in danger of losing her recently. She understood that he was happy and very relieved to have her home again. So she put her hands on his hips and remained otherwise motionless as he flattened his hands against her cheeks, slowly pushing his fingers into her hair. Cupping her head tenderly, he leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

The chaste kiss deepened after a few moments when he traced her lower lip with the tip of his tongue, requesting entrance.

At that point, she stopped being passive, met his tongue with hers.

His fingers tightened in her hair as the kiss heated up. It didn’t get hectic, driven, though. They took their time exploring familiar territory, affirming each other that they were still alive, still together, still had more time with each other to look forward to.

Occasionally, they parted by a few millimeters before they dove back in. Minute after minute passed like that.

When they eventually managed to keep their lips apart for a few seconds longer, they locked eyes, their breaths irregular and heavy. Everything they didn’t say, couldn’t find the adequate words to express, was communicated silently by their gazes.

After a while, she broke the visual connection, rested her head on his chest, embraced him tightly.

“Bed?” he asked.

“Shower first,” she murmured.

“You got it.”

He placed a kiss on the top of her head before detangling his fingers from her hair, and stepped out of her embrace, happy knowing that she would be back in his arms later in their bed.

The End.


End file.
